The Fairy and The Ghoul
by BertiusMaximus
Summary: In an effort to save Lucy, the celestial spirits pull her into the spirit world, but as the Fairy Sphere has been activated, an error occurs and Lucy wakes up at Youkai Academy where she meets a boy that holds a certain power familiar to her.


**Hello guys and welcome to another fic that I have created, well at first it was just an idea that's running in my head for a quite a while so I decided to make into a story. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this because I practically pulled a few all nighters planning this out. The main pairing is Tsukune x Lucy, I do not know why but I could actually imagine if they fell in love with each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire or any of their contents, imagine if I did….**

**Chapter 1**

"_Everybody get down!" A mage with pink hair called as a black dragon rose from his landing spot and flew up in the air._

"_T-there's now way we can escape this" a short old mage said in fear as the dragon prepared for powerful attack._

_A blonde female mage holding an unconscious blue cat was more frightened as the dragon launched a breath attack at the large group of mages. As the attack grew closer, her life flashed before her eyes, she never realized that she was close to death before the attack hit sending a large explosion covering Tenrou Island. A bright light appeared from within the explosion and in an instant the island was gone._

_A spirit flew where the island once stood, the spirit smiled as she saved the mages of Fairy Tail, but what troubled her was that she felt a surge of magic within the island before she used Fairy Sphere._

_It may be possible but I believe that the celestial spirits may have saved the only celestial mage, the spirit thought, but when they've accomplished that the magic somehow combined with Fairy Sphere and sent the mage to a different dimension that I have intended on. Let's just hope that mage is safe somewhere else._

* * *

"So your attending Youkai Academy?" A certain bus driver said as he took a long drag of his cigar. A brown haired teen at the age of 15 sat in the middle of a bus that's driving down a road towards a school known as Youkai Academy.

"Y- yeah" The teen replied, he wore a white shirt with a red tie and a green blazer over the shirt. He also wore black shoes and brown pants, the teen's name is Tsukune Aono.

"Hehe just be careful Youkai Academy can be a very scaarrrry place!" the bus driver said in a eerie voice that sent chills down Tsukune's spine.

_What the hell does he mean by that?! _Tsukune thought nervously as the bus entered a tunnel. The bus went through the tunnel for a few seconds until they reached the end, but what was strange was as soon as the bus exited the tunnel, the scenery changed. The sky was cloudy but what was strange was that the sky seemed darker and more gloomy than it looked before the bus entered the tunnel.

"Umm is this normal?" Tsukune asked as he saw that the bus slowed to a stop.

"Yup and by the way we're here" The bus driver chuckled.

A minute has gone by as Tsukune exited the bus with his bags, he looked to see a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head.

"I'd watch your back if I were you" The bus driver said lighting another cigar "It'd be a shame if you got killed on your first day." The bus driver chuckled once again as the bus doors closed and took off into the tunnel.

_Mom, dad what have you gotten me into?!_ Tsukune shouted in his head, he thought about what the bus driver said until he shook his head.

"It was a joke, that's it" He laughed nervously "Just a prank for every first year students, yeah just a joke."

Tsukune laughed nervously until what he saw was a group of bats appeared from behind him. He shrieked in fear and quickly ran into the forest made up of dead trees. He ran for a few minutes until he stopped to catch his breath that basically took a while due to the running and the fear still coursing through him, but he endured.

"Just a joke…" he mused as he saw against a tree laughing nervously yet again. He was about to stand up until he heard the sound of a bike, he looked to the side to see a pink haired girl riding a bicycle down the path towards his direction. He stayed in his spot knowing he may end up colliding with the person, but what got on his mind was that she was riding the bike in a wobbly manner. He watched as the bike sped past him in a pink and green blur, the girl was riding fast enough to pick up the wind as she sped past Tsukune.

"Well least she's excited for school" Tsukune joked as he got back onto his feet, he lifted his luggage which consists of one large bag full of clothes and started walking down the direction the pink haired girl sped off towards. He walked for a few minutes until he heard what seemed to be a groan, he shivered as the groan practically sounded like a female zombie, or so he thought it was.

"Do I dare look?" He said still shivering, _If I do it may be a zombie that's gonna eat me! Or a blonde girl?_

During his thought a girl with blonde hair appeared out of the woods, what got his attention was the odd clothing she wore. She wore a short sleeved blue top that revealed her stomach, and she also wore a blue skirt with a whip and a set of keys holstered on her hip. Tsukune practically blushed as he saw that the top also revealed a bit of cleavage from her large breasts. He shook his head and focused on the important thing about her, she was covered in injuries and her clothes were torn a little.

"Help.. me" The blonde girl said as she limped towards Tsukune, she was barely keeping consciousness as she walked towards the brown haired teen.

"Hey are you alright?" Tsukune asked as he rushed towards the girl, but as soon as he reached her, she fainted and started falling forwards but Tsukune caught her from falling on the ground. He blushed again as he felt her breasts pressing against his body, he quickly maneuvered into a position as to where he is able to set her easily on the ground, he was able to accomplish it while resting her head on his bag as a makeshift pillow.

_I can't just leave her here, oh man what am I supposed to do?!_ Tsukune thought as he was thinking of possible ways to help this mystery teen, _I know the school has an infirmary! I can do my best to carry her there._

He was about to think of a way to carry the girl and the bags until he heard the feminine groan once again, he looked at the girl to see that she was awake once again.

"Where… am i?" The girl asked weakly as she started to sit up from her spot, she looked around to see a teen with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a school uniform.

"Y-youkai academy, I think" Tsukune said nervously, the girl was observing her surroundings as she realized about her current. She quickly stood back up and grabbed Tsukune by his shirt "Is it anywhere near Tenrou Island?!"

"I've never even heard of that place!" Tsukune noticed the girl showed a change in her eyes, it seemed to show sadness as soon as he replied, he even noticed her grip loosen enough for him to escape her hold. Although due to all of what happened before and her current situation the girl fainted again, Tsukune was able to catch her again.

_I've got to get her some help,_ Tsukune thought as he placed her right arm over his shoulder and made sure that he's capable of carrying her and his luggage to the school.

**The School Infirmary**

After half an hour of carrying the strange girl and his bag he was able to arrive to the infirmary. It wasn't easy for him due to him being an average human, but he was able to accomplish the task. Asking around wasn't easy as well since some people might end up getting the wrong idea as to why he's carrying a blond girl covered in injuries. Surprisingly the school almost seemed empty due to the first years currently attending The Entrance Ceremony.

"I made it" He chuckled as he opened the door and entered "Hello?"

"Yes?" a voice called out, Tsukune looked to see a woman with brown hair wearing a nurse outfit sitting down on a desk, behind the desk was a curtain to which Tsukune thought it lead to the beds "Now what do we have here?"

"Well you s-see" Tsukune stuttered hoping the nurse won't misunderstand the situation "I found this girl walking through forest and I'm not sure where she got these injuries."

The nurse nodded as she understood what she meant,_ She might be related to the disturbance I felt earlier, I must call The Headmaster as soon as this boy leaves._

"Alright just set her on one of the beds and I'll treat her injuries right away" The nurse instructed while pulling the curtain open to reveal four beds. He carefully set her on the nearest bed, he also saw something he didn't notice about her, there was an odd pink tattoo on her right hand.

"I'm sorry sir I'm going to have ask you to leave the room" The nurse said readying supplies "And besides don't you have an Entrance Ceremony to attend?"

"Oh right I forgot" Tsukune grumbled as he left the room.

**2 Hour Later**

A bright light filled the area as Lucy Heartfilia awoke in what seems to be a hospital room or an infirmary. She observed the room only to notice that she was covered in bandages.

"Well it seems that you finally woke up" Lucy looked up to see a man wearing what seems to priest robes, but what was strange about him was that his eyes were glowing.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the infirmary room of course" The priest said with a grin "But I know that's not what you meant, you're in Youkai Academy."

"Youkai Academy?" She whispered, _It's just like that guy from earlier said._

"Yes a school built for monsters to learn how to peacefully coexist with humans" The priest said briefly.

"M-monsters?" Lucy was now shivering at the statement.

"Yes although their harmless, well some of them are" he chuckled, well Lucy was now shaking.

"Why the hell am I in a place meant for monsters?!" The blonde mage shrieked.

"You tell me, you're the one who broke a rather powerful time barrier as well as my barrier to protect the school" The priest was now putting on a serious face.

"Umm well I don't remember much, all I remember was that a dragon was attacking me and my friends after that I woke up in a forest of dead trees" Lucy said in a shaky voice.

"A dragon you say?" The priest asked "Where are you from?"

"Magnolia in the land of Fiore."

The priest closed his glowing eyes to check if he remembers anything about that land, but nothing came to mind "Doesn't sound familiar, but I will go through my books to see if I can find anything about Fiore."

"But I have to get back!" Lucy said "I have to see if my friends are okay!"

"I understand your situation but I need time to find a way to return you home, I have knowledge about traveling between dimensions as well as creating them" The priest said "I'm sure your friends are safe."

"How would you know!" Lucy yelled as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Because I felt a great amount of magic energy that felt like my barrier that's protecting my academy" The priest said trying to calm the mage "Speaking of magic I'd like to know what are you, I can sense magic in you and I know you're not a witch because witches both have youki and magic due to them being half youkai."

"Mage" Lucy grumbled as she sat up.

"Well then since you're going to be here for a while, I'd like for you to attend my academy" The priest said as to which Lucy just went wide eyed.

"I thought it was a school for monsters?!" She shouted hoping this man wasn't serious.

"Yes but seeing as you're a mage, you'd be able to defend against yourself, and besides mages are still categorized as boundary beings due to being able to use supernatural abilities so you're an exception" The priest said chuckling "Either way students are not allowed to reveal their true forms to anybody on school grounds so you'll be safe."

"I don't even know if I can use my magic here!" The mage said hoping she's able to talk her way out of attending a school of monsters.

"Really? If I recall a person wearing a suit said he's one your celestial spirits and showed me his abilities, that was until he boasted something about love" The priest said rubbing his chin with his finger in a thinking manner.

_Loke,_ she sighed in defeat, _might as well if this is the only way to get back home then so be it._

"Fine, I'll join your school" Lucy sighed again her thoughts were currently of ways on how she's going to get eaten by different types of monsters, that was until she remembered something "Hey by the way, how did I end up in the infirmary in the first place, I remembered some kid when I was in the forest but I don't remember making my way over here."

"Oh yeah that one kid" a voice said Lucy turned to see a nurse opening the curtains "Yeah he brought you over here when you were unconscious, you should give him your thanks when you have a chance."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh well speak of the devil" the nurse said as she opened the door to reveal Tsukune Aono "Hey handsome we were just talking about you" she teased as to which Tsukune just blushed a bit "I'm guessing you you're here to check on the girl you carried here."

"Y-yeah I just came to see if she was alright" he said nervously,_ I'm guessing that nurse is a monster too!_

"Well come on in" The nurse said casually, as Tsukune walked he saw the blonde mage sitting up on the bed, he looked at the end of the bed to see what looked like to be a priest.

"H-hi" Tsukune greeted rather skittish, it wasn't the fact that he was nervous talking to a girl but more like him being the only human in a school full of monsters.

"You're the one that brought me here?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah I couldn't just leave you there alone so I brought you here" he said rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Thank you" She said with a slight blush.

"It was no problem at all I was just doing something anybody would've done" Tsukune said in a nervous voice once again, he then turned to the priest "Umm excuse sir but I was also asking to see if you know what the Headmaster of the school looks like, he wasn't in his office and I kinda wanted to ask him a question."

"You're standing right in front of him" The priest now identified as the Headmaster of the school chuckled.

"Well you see I was wondering if I'm able to request for a transfer."

"What for?" The Headmaster asked in a hurt tone, mostly as a joke.

"Well it's just that I don't think this is the right school for me" Tsukune said hoping to leave the school although Lucy knew what he meant, he's an average human in a school of monsters.

"It hasn't even been a week and you're already wanting to leave?" The Headmaster said in a fake sad tone "Well it seems that policy is that a student must attend the academy for at least two weeks before a student can apply for transfer."

"B-b-but!" Tsukune stuttered, he was about to protest until the Headmaster put a hand on his shoulder.

"I see great potential in you, boy" The Headmaster said now serious "I know you'll make it, now since you're here I was wondering if you'd show our new student around the campus grounds later. Class has been excused for the rest of the day so the students will get to be familiar with our wonderful academy."

Tsukune wanted to object but sighed in defeat, if he was going to leave the school he'll have to survive for the next two weeks.

"Now then, if you'll follow me we'll fill out the proper documents so you will be an official student of Youkai Academy" The Headmaster said as he looked at Lucy as to which she nodded and stood up, she still wore the same outfit but she'll be getting a change of clothes pretty soon.

"Name's Lucy by the way" Lucy said introducing herself to Tsukune.

"Ts-Tsukune Aono" he replied nervously, the mage just giggled at his antics she can't blame him for being the only human in Youkai Academy. What was strange about him was that she felt what seemed to be something hidden inside him.

"Well then the both of you will get acquainted later on after we finished getting her enrolled" The Headmaster as him and Lucy walked out the infirmary leaving Tsukune and the nurse.

"You like her don't you" The nurse teased Tsukune just blushed and tried to hide it "I know that look, so was it a love at first sight moment?"

"I'm not going to talk about this!" Tsukune yelled as he ran out the room to escape the nurse from teasing him some more.

**1 Hour Later**

Lucy sighed as she now wore the Youkai Academy school uniform, although she refused to wear plaid skirts claiming that they were too short. The Headmaster agreed and let her wear a choice of skirts she wanted as she shopped at a clothing store the school provided. So she bought numerous skirts in many colors as well as casual clothing she found 'cute' with the money the Headmaster provided her due to her not having the proper currency in this new world. She was able to settle in a room she was assigned in the women's dormitory, it was a plain room but it seemed more like an apartment than a room.

Now that she was settled in the room she thought about being able to use magic, if Loke was able to pass through the gate then that means she's able to defend herself against almost any monsters that would attack her, and perverts. Then she somehow thought about Tsukune, she was able to tell that he was a normal human due to him being nervous the whole time, that and she didn't feel any magic power coming off of him. If he really is human than she'll have to be able to protect him, she didn't feel any negative thoughts about the idea either, he is the first person she met in the school and she won't admit he was rather cute.

"Well I guess it's time to go explore the school grounds with him" She said smiling at the subject, it felt nice that she'll be able to be friends with him easily since the both of them don't know anyone in the school. That was until she thought about her friends back home, her mood dropped down into a slight depression as she hoped that her guild mates were alright. That was until she heard a knock on the window,_ wait the window?!_

She looked back at the window to see nobody there, she opened it and poked her head outside and saw that she was on the third floor,_ I know it wasn't Tsukune who did that, unless someone can fly…_

She was about to close the window until she was tackled unto the ground by what appeared to be a blue ball at first sight.

"LUCY! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Screamed a childish voice, Lucy knew right away who the voice belonged to.

"Happy?" She was shocked as the blue exceed was in the same world as her.

"Who else?!" Happy cried out as he continued hugging Lucy.

"H-how did you get here?!"

"I flew around the scary forest looking for Natsu until I saw you in here!" The exceed shouted.

"Not that" Lucy pried Happy off and set him down on the nearest table as she took a seat herself "I mean how did you end up in this world?"

"I-I don't know, I woke up on a tree a while ago" Happy said as he finally calmed down.

"I see…" Lucy pondered about how happy arrived, she did remember holding onto him before the dragon unleashed a devastating attack "From the looks of it I'm guessing you didn't find anyone else" she said as to which Happy shook his head.

"Happy, I'm going to explain to our situation right now so listen carefully" The blue exceed nodded and listened to Lucy's story about waking up in the forest as well. She then went on to explain about the both of them entering a new dimension by a magic energy that was meant to transport them somewhere safe but it seemed like something went wrong and they were transported into a new world then she went on to explain about they are currently in a school of monsters until…

"WHAT?!" Happy screamed about hearing school of monsters.

"Yea I know and the worst part is that I have to attend this place so we can go back home" Lucy shivered at the thought about everyone in the school secretly being monsters "Good thing everybody are supposed to be in human form at all times."

"At least we won't have to worry being eaten alive by big scary monsters" Happy said.

"Well anyways I have to go meet someone" Lucy said as she stood and made her way to the door until she felt a small weight on her left shoulder.

"I'm going with you!" Happy demanded crossing his arms.

Lucy sighed but then again it wouldn't feel right to leave happy all alone.

"Alright but listen, this person is a human and you cannot say anything about me or him being human otherwise we'll be killed on sight" She said in a serious tone, Happy nodded in agreement, he wouldn't betray his friends even if he was offered something really valuable to him, in his case fish.

"Alright let's go" Lucy said smiling a little the fact that there was a familiar face with her in this new world. The two have been walking for a minute and already Happy has been asked many questions.

"So where are we going?"

"Outside the boy's dormitory"

"I thought we were meeting someone."

"We are, we just have to wait for him there."

"So he's a boy?"

"You seriously didn't get that from him?"

"Ohhh, do you like him?"

"N-no what gave you that idea?"

"Because it's a boy and I've never seen you with a boyfriend."

"Happy!"

"So you like him?"

"You already asked that question!"

"So you do like him."

"Please stop with the question I'm already under a lot of stress" Lucy said with comical tears flowing from her eyes, that was until she looked up to see Tsukune walking out of the boy's dormitory building, she smiled and waved "Hey, Tsukune!"

"H-hey, Lucy right?" Tsukune asked nervously, as to which she nodded in reply.

"And I'm Happy!" Tsukune looked on top of Lucy's head to see a blue cat with white wings? He was shocked at seeing a flying talking blue cat, he wondered why Lucy was so calm about it. He tried to speak but no words came out as to what he's currently witnessing.

"Is this normal to you?" He finally asked.

"Why? You don't have exceeds like me?" Happy asked as he landed on top of Lucy's head.

"Exceed?"

"Aye!"

"Exceed is a race originally from a parallel dimension in our world" Lucy explained briefly "Don't worry you'll get used to it after a while."

"I hope so" He said still shocked.

"Well then, come on" She said smiling "Aren't you going to show me around the school?"

"Y-yeah" He replied nervously, even though he was nervous about his situation about being the only human in a school of monsters, he somehow seemed to forget all about that when he saw how happy Lucy was.

"She _liiiiikes _yoouu" he heard Happy's voice speak right next to him, it made him blush a little but it wasn't noticeable.

"Happy!" Said exceed giggled as he dodged the hands of Lucy's hands trying to catch him.

Unknown to them a figure hiding behind a tree was watching them.

_If I can't catch Moka then I'll have to settle for blondie,_ the figure thought as a long tongue hung out from it.

**2 Hours Later**

The last couple of hours have been rather enjoyable for Lucy, even though Youkai Academy was a school built for monsters the inside of the school halls seemed more like a school meant for humans. She even liked the fact there's a clothes shop, even though she's already shopped there and various stores where she's able to buy snacks, class supplies, cooking supplies, and most of all books. She liked to read, but not as much as her friend and guild mate, Levy McGarden, who was practically a bookworm.

Lucy and Tsukune actually had some time to get to know each other, although Happy was constantly teasing them.

"So you actually like to cook?" Lucy asked as Happy sat on top her head munching on a raw fish.

"Well I sort of picked up on cooking when I was a kid" Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you cook me fish sometime?" Happy asked with drool slipping from his mouth.

"Don't you like your fish raw?" Tsukune asked.

"Aye and don't you forget it!" Happy said "I also like to eat it cooked when I fish out a really big one!"

The three spent a few more minutes talking about each other's interests, except for Happy he seemed to stay out of the conversation due to him eating his fish in peace. As they were walking back to their rooms a large muscular hand shot out from behind a tree and grabbed Lucy.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted as he tried to free his friend from the large hand.

"HAHAHAHA! So her name's Lucy!" A deep voice called out, Tsukune watched as a rather creature that's twice the size larger than him emerge from behind the tree "At least I'll know the name of my next victim!"

Tsukune recognized the slicked back hair on the monster "Y-you're Saziou Komiya!"

"HAHAHAHA! You guessed right chump!" Saizou laughed as he turned his back on Tsukune and walked off.

"Let me go!" Lucy shouted struggling to break free from Saizou's grip.

"Like I'm gonna do that!" The monster said.

"Let go of her!" Tsukune said as he chased after Saizou.

"Tch, go away loser" Saizou simply backhanded Tsukune and sent him crashing against a tree, a loud thud was heard and blood flew out of his mouth upon impact.

"Tsukune!" Lucy cried out, but Saizou simply squeezed her body enough for her to yell in pain and faint from the excruciating pain.

"Tsukune please get up! You have to save Lucy!" Happy yelled trying to get his new friend back on his feet, Saizou was already getting smaller from the distance he's walking.

"I can't…." Tsukune uttered out in pain "I'm too weak to even stand up for myself against a monster like Saizou."

"Why?!" Happy cried out as tears we slowly blurring his vision.

"I'm just…" Tsukune hesitated before he finished his sentence "I'm just a weak human…" he said in sorrow.

"Si you're just going to give up like that?! I'm not giving because I have someone to save! Lucy would save you too if you're in trouble, I would save you too!" Happy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But why would you go so far?" Tsukune huffed under his breath as the pain is still radiating from his body.

"Because we're from Fairy Tail!" Happy called out as a magic circle appeared behind him and wings grew out of his back "AND WE NEVER GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT!" he finished as he channeled his magic in great force and flew at high speed towards the direction Saizou took off with Lucy, leaving Tsukune to think about his choice.

_W-what do I do?! I can't even stand up to a monster like that!_, he thought as he struggled to stand up, he wanted to just give up but he can't just sit there and let Lucy get raped by Saizou. Something inside him awoken as he heard Happy's words about not giving up, even though he's just a weak human he somehow felt strength being poured into his body. He only had one thought as he stood up and it was to save Lucy.

Tsukune started to limp towards the direction Happy took off until he saw a small brown pouch with a set of gold and silver keys inside. He recognized them as the same keys Lucy had when he first met her, he picked the keys off the ground and stuffed them into his pocket. Instinctively he sprinted off to save Lucy, somehow the more he thought about saving his friend, the pain from his body left and he felt slightly stronger each time.

**With Lucy**

Lucy slowly awoke still in Saziou's grip, she still felt pain from when he squeezed her but the pain from her earlier wounds worsened. She felt something warm underneath her clothes and realized that a few of her wounds were slowly reopening.

"Tsuku… Ne" she whispered hoping her friend was okay.

"Still thinking about that squirt?!" Saizou growled "After I'm done with you, I'll make sure to finish him off and that stupid cat" he growled as he dropped her on the ground "and then I'll make you into an obedient little girl."

He reached his hand to strip off her clothes until he heard what seemed to be yelling.

"LEAVE LUCY ALONE!" That was the last thing he heard before something impacted his face with enough force to knock him back a few feet and on his back.

"Owww…" Happy groaned as he fell on Lucy "I shouldn't have went in head first."

"Happy?" Lucy was surprised to see the small exceed take down something as big as Saizou.

"I came to save you Lucy" he squeaked out as the pain in his head knocked him unconscious.

"Thank you Happy" Lucy said as she set down her friend to rest, she stood up to see Saizou standing back up as well.

"I'll kill that stupid cat!" He roared as he reached for Happy until he felt a stinging pain immense from his hand "What the hell?" he turned to Lucy and saw that she skillfully held a whip with both hands,

"Don't ever lay a finger on Happy!" she growled "You made your biggest mistake when you attacked my friends!"

"Oh really!?" Saizou sneered but the whip snapped him in the eye "AHHH! That's it I'm gonna make sure you don't ever try anything like that again!" He shot out his hand to grab Lucy but she dodged to the side and used her whip to land multiple hits on his torso.

_Hah! This guys an easy win even without my celestial spirits!,_ she smirked as she dodged a strike from Saizou. The large beast was annoyed at the fact that he can't even land a single hit on the blonde mage, instead of trying to catch her he decided to go for attacks. As Lucy was about to land from the last dodge, Saizou went for a fast punch and actually landed a hit.

Lucy was sent crashing against the nearest tree, she wasn't able to make a sound as the pain around her body now multiplied, she even swore she felt some of her bones crack. The mage was now in a sitting position with blood seeping from her wounds reopening and newly formed wound from her head.

_I should've just grabbed Happy and ran away. Even with my injuries from Tenrou Island are starting to reopen and I've lost enough blood as it is_, she thought as her vision was starting to blur, _still I'm a Fairy Tail mage, I can't give up!_

Lucy struggled to stand back up on her feet but the pain from her body was keeping from standing up.

"You don't ever give up, huh?" Saizou chuckled menacingly "Oh but don't worry I'll be gen-" he was cut off as he was punched in the face by a furious brown haired teen, Saizou was knocked back unto the ground from the amount of force.

"You're… alright?" Lucy whispered although Tsukune wasn't able to hear.

"Great where do you idiots keep popping out from?!" Saizou yelled as he was interrupted for the second time what he wasn't expecting was for Tsukune standing there with an angry expression "You again?"

Tsukune simply stood his ground, bruises were clearly seen on his face but he seemed to be ignoring the pain. He felt a surge of power radiating through his body, he's never felt something like this before but he feels he has the power to take out Saizou.

"Not gonna say anything punk!?" Saizou roared but Tsukune remained his position "Fine I'll kill you first before I get your pretty girl there!" he brought his fist back and shot it forward at Tsukune.

_No Tsukune!_ Lucy shouted in her mind as her friend was going to be pulverized. She shut her eyes closed so she wouldn't witness. She waited to hear the painful cries of her friend but instead she heard the sound of an explosion, opening her eyes fast she saw Saizou fly back. She looked at Tsukune who had his arm reached out forward with his hand balled into a fast, but what she shocked her, _there's magic radiating out of his body!_

(I'd recommend listening to the Fairy Tail Theme at this point)

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A FINGER ON LUCY!" Tsukune shouted he gave off more magic energy "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS OR ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!" The magic in his body increased as he shouted and readied himself to attack.

"What the hell is this?" Saizou said to himself as he felt power coming off of Tsukune "I don't care if you're showing off power, you're still just a pipsqueak that needs to die!" he charged at the brown haired teen only for him to feel a fist smashing into his stomach.

"OOOHHHHH!" Tsukune yelled as he delivered another punch at the monster's chest sending him back a few feet.

"You're starting to piss me off kid!" Saizou grunted staying on his feet.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PISSED ME OFF BY HURTING LUCY!" Tsukune roared as he charged at a speed greater than a normal human.

_Is this Tsukune?!_ Lucy thought as she watched Tsukune unleash fury upon Saizou, _He's almost as berserk as Natsu!_ It was true that her new friend is berserk, but it's not compared to Natsu due to the dragonslayer going overboard and wreck everything around a certain radius.

"OOOOOOOAAAHHHH!" Tsukune let out another roar as he now unleashed a barrage of fists that exploded upon contact, he was even harming himself from the explosions but he wasn't able to feel anything due to him unleashing his new found power on Saizou. As for said monster, he was in a world of pain from the surprisingly powerful hits and the large explosions. He cried out from the pain until he fell unconscious during the middle of the barrage of explosions.

Tsukune was out of control as he let out his rage but when he saw that Saizou was unconscious he let out his rage a bit more. Finally his attacks have slowed and he was able to stop after a few seconds.

Tsukune was now panting as he stopped, the large amount of power he felt was gone and he fell down onto his knees. His vision was blurring from the sudden loss of energy, never in his life has he been so angered.

Saizou himself fell back, his body was badly burned from the explosions and his body laid there lifeless.

(Song end if you've actually listened to the main theme)

Lucy was amazed at Tsukune's power,_ he's almost like another Natsu! Well a smarter version of him but I thought Tsukune was just a normal! Is this what the Headmaster meant when he said he had great potential?! Or was this the power I felt that was hiding inside Tsukune?!_

"Lu.. cy" Said person turned to see Happy wake up "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, first we gotta get Tsukune some help" Lucy said, _right! I forgot about my keys._

"I've arrived to save the da-" A new voice called out Lucy recognized the voice and turned to see Leo the Lion, or by what her first knew him as, Loke "Well it seems I was too late" the celestial spirit said as he drooped his head that was when he saw what looked to be a small battlefield "Woah! Who pulled a Natsu over here!?"

Lucy just pointed to Tsukune who was still unconscious, his hands were burnt as well as his sleeves were almost gone.

"Who's this kid?" Loke asked as he helped Lucy stand on her feet.

"A friend" Lucy replied smiling weakly.

"By the way I have something to tell you" Loke said "But first let's get your friend some help" He picked up Tsukune and put his body over his shoulder,

"What is It about?"

"Let's just say we made a mistake when we tried to help you escape The Dragon of Apocalypse" He said in a serious tone.

**End!**

**Whew now that that's done I can sleep. Anyways to answer your possible question yes Tsukune will learn magic but he'll only learn two types of magic, but I'm keeping them as a surprise! Tsukune will still have his harem but they'll somewhat back off after Tsukune and Lucy will confess to each other.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this, I will be continuing but it may update a bit slow since I have two other stories to work on.**

**Anyways until next time, buh bye!**


End file.
